random_assaultfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 133
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 134|Next Episode -->]] Length: 1:52:56 Hosts: Alex Kate Matt Mitch Guests: Tyler Head Kori ---- Content Covered: *Whovians *The Year 2017 *What up Tyler how discovered the RA? Notable Facts: Funny Stories and Quotes: Alex *Guys this is the worst episode. 133 we found it. *Kate it's easier to picture you eating something. *Guys guys, I've seen movies, I weared clothes. *All the Greeks are Jews. I don't want a fucking sausage and some shit. It's against my religion. *India is the capital of Britain. *You're the only one that watches VHS on computer. *I hate Sadboyz. **Matt - I don't give a fuck what you think. I'm the living embodiment of suicide. *I like butt preserves. **Matt - Eww Jeffery Dahmer? *Catfood with Sabertooth and Hercules Ares action figure. *I worked from 3:30 to Noon 30. Go home edit and do art for a dumb ass show with dumbass non listeners. Kate *That bong rip sounds like my gaping asshole. **Alex - Sounds like you're drinking a fish tank. *I saw Hitch and I don't like Hitch. It all comes down to **Matt - Black people. I thought he was a magical Negro. **Kate - No he just learns not to be a retard. **Alex - If I had the time I would mix a Will Smith song about Mitch **Kate - I did some research to figure out why this movie is retarded. **Alex - And that's why all the turtles are played by Hispanics. *Anime is my favorite race, *British people go through life not knowing what to do flipping shit around. *callback to Mental Ward smash bros and goonies all the time **Matt - You could call yourself a sadboy. **Kate - Yes me well adjusted *I hear you Matt. **Matt - Okay okay. Fuck you! **Kate - Okay, fuck me in the butt **Matt - I'll do it out of spite like all things. Matt *Episode 133. *Sequels to the reboot of Total Recall and Robocop. That breaks my heart Turbo. *My head is too big and too fat to fail. *I've listened to podcast but the problem is that they are friends. **Alex - We fucking hate each other. **Kate - Mostly it's farts and buttrape. **Alex - If you look up buttrape podcasts were are there. *Have sex. **Tyler - I will **Alex - He died. *I grew from Kate's discarded testosterone. I first grew a beard then a body. *What about action figures fagmo. Being a child is a homosexual. *Atlantis Bong rip capital of the world. *They like Dragonball Z and Streetfighter when they should be doing their homework. *I never seen the movie of Chris Hemsworth brother. **Alex - Oh, the one that wishes he was Chris Hemsworth? *New Turtle movie has no wops or micks. Just Greeks. *shing dig dig pickle callback *I had a degree in technical film and wanted to work with VHS. *I want neon lights and a fast car. If I had unlimited money, a 80's room, and 20's room, and a decade room. *I can't die, I'm a sadboy. We have immortality and that's why we wish death. **Mitch - Sadboys never say die. *It's not a joke if you have to explain it. *1984 to infinity. An empty grave. **Mitch - You become a national monument. *Jayson says 420 blaze it but doesn't. **Alex - Did you weed or drop something? This is the part you say you're 13. **Kate - Are you from Colorado? **Alex - I'm getting my pemis up. *(Pokemon twitch fish) Stupidest thing ever. *College Lesbian **Alex - Lesbian College University. *If they release Streets of Rage 2 on the phone I'll get laid. *I like old toasters and phones. If you want to collect something retarded and take up a lot of space in your apartment collect old phones and toasters. There are millions of different phones. Mitch *Corey is Raven's young fat brother. *Byzantine Catholic paintings (Byzantine is orthodox not catholic) *Is it strange you hate me for being silent? **Alex - I hate you made me silent. You're silent tyranny. *Hearing the background, yeah put your dad on the phone **Kate - Leave mic on **Alex - Make it sound like a party and we're invited. *A college girl asked him if he heard of Random Assault. **Matt - Did she punch you in the face. Tyler *I'm out of weed so I got some more from my dealer. *I work in a tourist office in Ontario. **Alex - So what is their to see in Ontario besides nothing? **Tyler - Nothing. **Alex - You are great at your job sir. **Tyler - I'm usually high at work. **Alex - Whoa. What do you see at work bro. *From Kelowna? **Shut up I hate it too. *I played the Last of Us on PS4 **Matt - I play it 15 years from now for $5. *What toys did you play with as a kid? Dildos? <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 134|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:Alex Category:Kate Category:Matt Category:Mitch Category:Kori Category:Tyler Category:Guest